Is this the end?
by Dracotk
Summary: The Titans have broken up and are now living separate lives. Can the team really stay apart? What about Slade's and his new master's plan? (Title may change)


Disclaimer: Teen Titans do not belong to me. All rights go to that one guy or gal or company that we all love and hate.

A/N: Takes place sometime after 'Employee of the month'. Any episodes after that will not effect this story. That might change once I see them, but for now...meh. My grammer may be way off, so please give me a break. But once I get windows office then tings may look better...may. So now...on wards and upwards...or downwards...not sure.

**The Lone Warrior.**

Beast Boy gave the room one last look. His eyes were filled with unshead tears as they traveld over everything. Never in a million years did he think he would be doing this. It was right up there with a Titan betraying them. Then he remembered that one did betray them, and just remembering that made those unshead tears flow.

"Did I...did I forget anything?" He asks to no one, for he was the only one in the recreation room. "Got all the sniff games and my cds" His eyes traveled to the kitchen. "Last of the food and drinks...guess it is time then." Beast Boy gave a slow and heavy sigh.

The Titans were no more. He was the last to leave the tower, and feared he would be the last to ever step foot in it. Robin did say it would be taken down. Just thinking of Robin made Beast Boy growl. He threw his arm across his face to wipe the tears away so he could see the room one more time.

"Five years...for nothing? No...we had great times, made a diffrence, saved lives, a built a family. A family that backstabs you when you are not needed any more." Beast Boy's fist made contact with the wall next to him. "And look at me!"

Beast Boy's eyes were wide open. Never has he lost his temper like this. Sure he turned into Man-beast a few times because he was mad. But never in his human form has he done this. His hand fell limp to his side as he turns to leave. Last of his stuff was in the duffle bag his other hand was holding. He would have never thought this would happen in a million years.

Beast Boy found himself standing on the shores to Jump City, looking at the Titan Tower on it's own island. His gaze slowly traveled to the bridge wehre alot of traffic was on the move. A lot of citizens were heading out to find a new city, a safer city. Now that the Titans were no more they felt unsafe. Beast Boy was staying in the city to do his best, but he wasn't sure about the others except Starfire. Starfire went back to her home to rule as their leader. After the fight that Cyborg and Robin had, Cyborg left the tower without saying a word. Robin left the next day to go back to Batman. That was when Starfire left, saying Robin didn't want to see her agian. So she left to go home, but said she would come and visit when she could. Starfire was the last Titan he saw. When he went to go tell Raven, she was gone. No goodbye, no note, no nothing. Her room was barren and any other items that were hers was gone. Except for her tea, which Beast Boy had in his duffle bag.

Beast Boy called Robin after he found out about Raven, that was when Robin said he will destroy the tower. Beast Boy didn't argue with him about it, he was still in shock about the whole thing. Now two days later, he was walking to his new home. A small two room apartment that the city is giving him for free of rent. Which he found himself at sooner then he would have liked. He tried to put on a smile as he turned the key to enter, but why? There is no Cyborg to argue with. No Starfire to explain stuff to. No Robin to whine to about training. and no raven to tell jokes to, to ask annoying questions, to...love? He was still confuse with his feelings with her. He made it a quest to get her to smile, to laugh, or to hit him in the back of the head. And everytime she did do one of these, something inside of him went all giggley on him. Was this love?

Inside his apartment boxes were every where. The only thing he has set up was his bed and the small TV he was given. Beast Boy gave a sigh, put the food in the refrigerator, and went to bed. His thoughts were on that last fight they had, the one that ended it all for them. Those thoughts carried straight in to his dreams.

_**Dream**_

_Beast Boy found himself facing two diffrent type of robots. One type was Slades design while the other would be Cyborgs because they looked just like him. Beast Boy must admit, Brother Blood had no ideas of his own._

_"At least Slade made his to look like him." He smirked before transforming into a bull._

_Beast Boy lowers his head, waiting fr those famous words from Robin. He snorted and started to dig his front hoof into the ground._

_"Beast Boy and Raven will focus on the robots. Starfire will take Blackfire. Cyborg, you got Brother Blood. Slade is mine." Robin pulls his bo staff out. "TITANS GO!"_

_Black energy wrapped around Beast Boy as he charges out towards his targets. He knew that Raven was giving him more speed and streangth with her magic. But something about their plan didn't quite work out like they wanted. Blackfire dropped infront of Beast boy and slammed him hard into the ground with her fists and power. Beast Boy was dazyed and confused about this. Infact he was confused about this whole battle because he couldn't figure out why three of their baddest enemies decided to fight as one. He didn't have time to think about this or what just happen, because Ravens screams reached his ears._

_"RAVEN!"_

_Beast Boy was up and moving as a T-rex now. Pills of metal was surrounding Raven, but more and more robots were closing in on her. Best Boy let a tremendous roar out as he neared the group. But before he could make it, Blackfire Started to throw her powers onto Raven. Raven didn't even have a chance to bring up a barrier. As the first black starbolt hit Raven, Beast Boy was hit from behind by Brother Blood's plasma gun. As he fell to the ground, he saw a bleeding Raven with in arms reach of him. She looked dead._

_**End Dream**_

Beast Boy woke up with a start. He was covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. Nothing was left on his bed except him. Both pillows and covers were knocked off from his thrashing. His mind was racing over the dream and knew that it wasn't what really happen. True that the villians knew who to attack and when. Robin and Cyborg were so focused on their target that neither paid attention to what their targets were focused on. Blackfire ignored her sister and took Raven and Beast Boy down. Starfire would have chased her, but Slade would not leave her alone. Robin kept yelling at her to go for Blackfire, but she was having hard enough time trying to dodge Slade's fire.

Brother Blood worked Cyborg up into a rage that Cyborg didn't even know that Brother Blood was lining him up with his team mates. So everytime Brother Blood fired his plasma shot and Cyborg dodged it, the shot went for a diffrent Titan that wasn't expecting it. The battle went on like this for awhile till Titans East showed up. This is what really happen, but no one was killed. But in Beast Boy's dream, Raven sure looked like it.

"Maybe that was what woke me up." He said quitely.

At that moment his old Titan communicator went off. Wayne Enterprise had it changed so that the police could contact him if they needed help. He groggily reached for it and opened it up.

"Beast boy at your service." He gave them a wide, and fake, smile.

"Bank robbery at 6th and York. It's Dr. Light." said and officer who looked young for a cop.

"Never fear, I'll knock the lights out of him!" He shut the comm and jumped out of bed. "Now it is time to prove to them all that I don't need a team to fight crime!"

In no time flat, thanks to his cheeta form, Beast Boy found himself at the robbery. Several squad cars were in front of the bank. The cops have surrounded the entrance and were taking cover from white bolts of light coming from inside. Beast Boy changes into his human form as he makes his way to the front. The young cop that contacted him spotted him and waved him over.

"We have the rear and sides coverd as well. We believe he is alone for he is the only one to show himself. You have a plan?" The young cop's eyes shift towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy just gave the cop a grin before changing into a mouse. He then proceeds into the building. Beast Boy had no idea how he was going to do this, but he was going to do it none the less. Beast Boy skitters across the ground as more bolts of light flash over him.

"Not even light will help this city in it's darkest hours!" Laughed Dr. Light as he throws a few disks out the front.

"The light"  
"I can't see"  
"You stepped on my foot"  
"Who parked that here!"

Beast Boy sighs as he makes his way behind Dr. Light, who never notice the small rodent. Nore did he see the bear that now stood behind him.

"Now that my path is lit, I shall take my leeeehh..." Dr. Light felt a very tight squeeze, knocking the breath out of him,then he was thrown in to the wall.

"I'll make sure you are placed in the darkest cell so your light will never shine agian!" Beast Boy was now in is human form as he neared Dr. Light.

"You think to darkly kid, why don't you..." Dr. Light tossed a couple of marbles towards Beast Boy. "look on the brightside of things!"

There was a bright flash and Beast Boy saw nothing. He fell to his knees and starts to rub his eyes to get his vision back. Dr. Light takes this opportunity and grabs a fire extinguisher off the wall. With a small grin he gave it a toss at the hero.

"Lights out!"

In mid air the extinguisher was engulfed by black magic then thrown right back at Dr. Light, who ducks. Dr' Light started to shiver with fear, for he knows who did that. He stills has nightmares about the one incounter he had with this magic. His eyes were scanning the lobby for the source.

Beast Boy finally got his vision back and spotted Dr. Light looking confused and not even paying attention to him. Beast Boy did smile when he saw him shacking in fear.

"Yeah...I would be scared too if I was fighting myself." He said before turning into to a gorilla and upper-cutting Dr, Light.

Beast reverts back to his human form with a smirk. Dr. Light was out cold. He heaved the good doc up onto his shoulders.

"Need...to...build...muscles..." Beast Boy pants before going back to his gorilla form.

Soon Dr. Light found himself depowered and unarmed in a back of a squad car. The police gave Beast Boy a few slaps on the back and a few autographs went back to their familes. Ontop of the bank stood a cloaked figure, watching this whole thing.

**End part one**

A/N Do not worry my fellow Titan fans. Next chapter will focus on more then just Beast Boy. He just happens to be the easier one to work on for the beginning. More will unfold on how the team fell apart. Can't give away all the goodies on the first chapter. Review and I shall update...don't review and this may be it. That would be sad.


End file.
